


Don't Want to Lose You

by PJatO98



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJatO98/pseuds/PJatO98
Summary: Korra and Asami have a heart to heart the night before Korra is to give herself up to Zaheer in exchange for the airbenders. Pre-Korrasami.





	Don't Want to Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's been a loooong time. This is a short one-shot I randomly got the idea for after recently rewatching the Legend of Korra. It was really late when I wrote this and I was too tired to proof read it so I'm sure there are typos, but I hope you like it!

It had been quiet on the airship since Korra had announced her decision to hand herself over to Zaheer in exchange for the airbenders. Everyone had retired to their rooms shortly after, their objections going unheard by the Avatar. It was late in the evening and the team had an early morning, but Korra couldn’t sleep, her nerves running on high. She had been spending her time trying to keep her mind off what was to come tomorrow, alternating between pacing and throwing punches or doing push ups. She’d given up at preoccupying herself and instead stood leaning against the wall and stared out the small window in her room of the airship though she wasn’t taking much of the scenery in. She was so in her head she almost missed the knock on her door. There was a pause in the knocking before the visitor softly spoke up from the other side of the door.

“Korra?” another pause, “Are you awake?”

Korra didn’t have to ask to know who it was, “Yeah,” she called out, “Come in.” The door opened slowly and not all the way. Asami quietly slipped through. A smile broke out on Korra’s face, “Hey,” she greeted.

Asami gently closed the door behind her, “Hi,” she said, returning the smile, though it looked a little sad. Korra noticed that Asami hadn’t changed into sleepwear. The other girl stood in front of the door, cradling herself.

Korra pushed off the wall, “What uh… what brings you to my humble abode?” As soon as the words left her mouth Korra wanted to kick herself,  _ Really?! How awkward can you be? _

The taller woman let out a small giggle, “I just… I don’t know,” Korra watched on patiently as Asami took a shaky breath in, “I guess I just wanted to see you.”

“Oh.” 

Even in the darkness Korra noticed a blush across Asami’s face. There was another short beat of silence before Asami continued, “I know that I can’t change your mind since you’re too goddamn stubborn,” they both smiled, “but I want to be honest with you.”

Korra sat down on the edge of her bed, “Okay. I want you to be honest with me, Asami. You’re my best friend.”

Asami nodded and moved to sit next to her friend, “Good,” she took another shaky breath, “I trust you, Korra. I trust your judgement and I knew from the beginning that this would be your decision I mean of course it would be you’re  _ Korra  _ for Raava’s sake and I know you, Korra. Which is why I know you’ll do anything to make sure we get the airbenders because you’re so selfless and I love that about you, but it also scares me… because…. I don’t want to lose you.”

Korra was speechless, “Asami…” the other girl dropped her gaze to her hands. Korra’s gaze followed. Silence fell between them while Korra thought up how to reply to what her friend had confessed to her.

“I’m scared too,” she decided on. Asami’s eyes snapped back to her friend, “I know,” she chuckled, “The _ Avatar? Scared? _ ”

Asami cut her off with a shake of her head, “You’re Korra before anything else. You’re allowed to be scared.”

Korra sighed, “I’m scared. But, Asami,” she angled her body to better face her friend, “I’m going to do everything I can to get out of there alive. Like I told you before, I finally have a girlfriend to hang out with and talk to that isn’t Naga,” she smiled, trying her best to reassure Asami, “I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon.”

Asami quickly leaned in for a hug which Korra returned tightly, “You better not,” Asami said into Korra’s shoulder. They continued to hug for a while, Asami feeling too comfortable to let go. 

She pulled back with a sniffle, not realizing that she had been crying. She quickly wiped her eyes, “It’s really late,” she said, standing up from the bed, “I should get back to my room. You should probably get to sleep.”

“Wait!” Korra called out, reaching out to grab Asami’s wrist. It stopped the other girl in her tracks and she turned to look at her friend questionably, “I don’t really want to be alone right now… Stay with me? Please?”

“Of course.” There was no way Asami could ever turn down a request from her friend, “Of course I will.” Asami noticed relief wash over Korra’s features and she turned away from the other girl and began to unbutton her jacket revealing a tank top underneath. When she turned back around she noticed Korra quickly avert her eyes. Asami smiled to herself. 

Korra pulled back the covers and got into the bed. She held the covers up, inviting Asami to join her, “Are you at least going to ask me out on a date first,  _ Avatar Korra? _ ”

“Oh. I- uh… I just thought-” 

Asami giggled, “I’m kidding, Korra,” she said, approaching the bed and climbing into it next to her friend. It took them a few seconds to get settled in before Asami rolled over on her side to face Korra, “You know,” she started, “when I was little my mom used to tell me stories about the avatars.” Korra turned her head, an eyebrow raised, but she stayed quiet, “Mostly stories of Aang and his Team Avatar. I always identified the most with Sokka, being a non bender and all.”

Korra smiled, “He’d like you, you know. I mean because you’re super badass obviously, but also because you totally just fed ego.”

“You knew him?” Asami asked.

“I was really young, but yeah I did. I don’t remember him very well, but Katara is always telling me stories.”

Asami nodded, “I was never really disappointed about being a non bender. My mother made sure of it.”

When she fell silent, Korra spoke up, “She’d be proud of you, ‘Sami,” she told her friend, reaching over to take her hand.

The heiress smiled and squeezed Korra’s hand in acknowledgement, “Then,” Asami continued, “there was news that the White Lotus had found the next Avatar. And rumor was was that she was around my age. At some point my mom showed me a picture of the new Avatar from the newspaper,” she paused to make sure to look her friend in the eyes, “and at that moment I told my mom that I was going to be best friends with the Avatar one day.”

“What?!” Korra said surprised, “No way!” she couldn’t hide the huge grin on her face.

“Yes way!” Asami giggled, “I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true and my mom never doubted that I would.”

Korra shook her head like she couldn’t believe it, “And look at you now.”

“Yeah… look at me now.” 

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them. The only noise that could be heard was the soft hum of the airship. Korra thought that maybe Asami had fallen asleep before she had spoken up again.

“I went to every pro bending match and one day the  _ Avatar _ showed up and crashed one of the matches,” she said.

“Excuse me! I did not  _ crash _ the match,” Korra defended, “I just didn’t know what I was doing is all.”

“Right,” she let out a breathy laugh, “I guess as I got older I kind of started to treat that goal of mine as more of a fantasy, but then you showed up in Republic City and I hit Mako with my moped.”

They both snorted with laughter.

“I recognized him from the Fire Ferrets and I knew that the Avatar had recently joined the team, so… I asked Mako out on a date…”

Korra’s eyes widened, “Are you saying that you used Mako to get to me?”

Asami blushed, “You said it, not me. If I’m honest I think that’s definitely how it started, but I did really grow to like Mako a lot. I don’t know if I had stuck around for as long as I had if I hadn’t. I mean you were pretty unwelcoming for awhile there. It was pretty disappointing.”

It was Korra’s turn to blush. She dropped her head in her hands, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s in the past,” Asami said, squeezing Korra’s hand again, reminding the both of them that they hadn’t let go of each other, “and now we are best friends. There were some bumps in the road, but in the end I did keep my promise to my mother and I couldn’t be happier. I mean I just helped the Avatar bring back the Air Nation!”

Korra smiled at Asami’s enthusiasm, “It means a lot to me that you’ve stuck by my side through all of this.”

Asami shrugged, “That’s what friends are for. I’ll always be by your side, Korra.”

“I definitely have to be a lot more careful now knowing that you had made it your life goal to be my best friend.”

“You better!” Asami chuckled, “Don’t let me down.”

“Never.”

Korra rolled over to her side as well, mirroring Asami, “Thanks, ‘Sami, for sharing all that stuff about your mom with me. I wish I could’ve met her. I’d tell her how amazing her daughter is.”

“Of course. And thanks, Korra. That really means a lot to me. She would have loved you.”

The two of them had been talking for quite some time and Korra was suddenly feeling exhaustion fall over her, “Hey, Asami?” 

“Hmm?”

“Do you think we’d still be friends if I wasn’t the Avatar?” Korra asked self consciously.

Asami had a gentle smile on her face, “Yes. You’d still be Korra. And it was Korra who wandered into the arena and crashed a pro bending match.”

“I didn’t crash the match!”

“Okay, okay,” Asami giggled, “Sorry.”

Silence fell over them once again and Korra began to doze off.  She felt Asami shift closer to her. Maybe it was the exhaustion that was suddenly making her emotional, “Hey, ‘Sami?” she asked again, this time her words slurred from tiredness.

“Yeah, Korra?”

“Just in case things go south tomorrow-”

“Korra,” Asami warned.

Korra shook her head, “Just… listen. If things go south… and I don’t make it… promise me  that you’ll find me in my next life.”

Asami almost couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but there was no way she could ever go against her friend’s wishes, “Of course, Korra. I promise.”

Korra sleepily smiled, “Thanks, ‘Sams. You’re the best,” she said, her eyes closing.

When Asami was sure that Korra had fallen asleep, she pulled her close. She was nervous for tomorrow, but she trusted that Korra was perfectly capable and that she’d be okay. She had to be. 

“I’d search for you in all of your lifetimes if I had to.”

 

“I love you, Korra. Always.”

_ Maybe one day I’ll have the courage to tell you that in person. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
